Abnab
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = Hireling |location = |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Abnab al-Babnab (along with his brother Ezdab) is a Redguard swordsman and adventurer. He may become the personal enchanting hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Enchanting Hireling skill for enchanting, once they reach the appropriate level. He will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items he sends may be improved with additional points into the Enchanting Hireling skill. Hireling Letters Abnab may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing his adventures as he gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that he will send: #''Esteemed employer. My name is Abnab al-Babnab, and I've included a gathering of components with this letter. May they serve well. I plundered them from an ancient tomb, and happened upon the angry dead within. I fled, distracting them with a shrill noise. Should word reach you from my brother Ezdab, I assure you I was not "shrieking like a boy."'' #''Abnab and his brother, Ezdab, have found for you a fine shipment of components. And enroute, we slayed the largest frost atronach I have ever glimpsed. Must be mages around--we hid in a tree for a day, let the sun work on its armor before I cleft it in twain. When it was over, Ezdab said the sun was in his eyes, but I think he was weeping quietly.'' #''Esteemed employer, let it never be said that life be taken for granted. I attempted to lessen the weight of my cuirass with an enchantment before my morning swim, but my spell must have failed, for I sank like a mudcrab hurled into the sea by a precocious child. I am fortunate Ezdab was nearby, or you would not be receiving these components.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, this is Ezdab writing you. My brother Abnab is currently indisposed. Did he tell you? The fool tried to swim wearing armor he enchanted! I had to dive to the bottom of Leafshadow Lake to rescue him, but it was worth the effort! I have not been so amused since he slept on an ant hill. Use these components well! #''I hope you'll find these components of use, esteemed employer! There are a hundred ways to die in the dungeons and crags of Tamriel, and just as many ways to save yourself using enchanted equipment. Plan accordingly!'' #''Esteemed employer, another shipment for you. I was among relatives today, cousins, and I had forgotten that my penchant for the art of enchantment is irregular amongst our people. I distrust and abhor most uses of magic, though enchantment is a family tradition. My father was a journeyman, having learned the art from the Altmer.'' #''Another shipment for you, friend. I hope my brother Ezdab handled the last package well. He is an oaf and a fool, and though both oafs and fools have their uses, they are prone to mucking about. Forgive me. I do not mean to share my sibling misgivings with you, but I only have so much ink and a single parchment, and the words wrote themselves.'' #''Another day, another shipment for the esteemed employer! There are few weapons that feature a design as elegant as the sword, and a sharp edge provides balance and control to its wielder that blunt weapons or unwieldy axes lack. And there is no personal arm finer than an enchanted sword, regardless of what the Nords and the Elves say.'' #''Esteemed employer, may these components avail you. I hope you fare as well in your journeys as my brother and I. Never fail to keep up with your enchanting! It could save your life! We would hate to lose you.'' #''The kwama of the Darkshade Caverns in Deshaan are terrifying! I visited on my way to sending the components you now hold, adoring kwama eggs as I do. But the creatures there, that produce the magnificent egg, are grotesque and unlovely. They screeched at me like creatures from Oblivion. I will never look at those eggs the same way again.'' #''Though Redguard have mastered blade design, the Dwemer have mastered everything else. Their constructs are the deadliest mortal-made artifacts I have ever encountered. I often ruminate on how Dwemer would improve the nearly-perfect Redguard scimitar. (An instrument that launches scimitars through the air comes to mind.) Enjoy your components!'' #''Another day, another shipment for my esteemed employer. Enjoy, my friend. I could sleep for many days after the last venture. We had stumbled upon an old Imperial fort--abandoned, of course, and we plucked it dry of resources. But we barely escaped the jaws of the wamasu that lived there. Its skin shed lightning! It was a storm on four legs!'' #''This latest package was our swiftest yet! A shame the delivery will slow your receipt of it, but my brother and I filled our packs days ahead of schedule. Perhaps we'll go our separate ways for once. It'll be pleasant not to hear his jeers and taunts. I tell you, my brother has the arm of a Sword Saint, but the brain of a child. Use your components well!'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, this is Ezdab, brother of Abnab who writes you. Along with the letter comes our latest shipment. Use it well, for there may not be another coming. My brother has disappeared. I do not wish to trouble you, nor do I think you can help--by the time this reaches you, if Abnab has not been found, likely it will be too late. #''by Ezdab 'Honored employer, it is I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab, writing to you, again. My brother remains missing, but know that I will ensure you get your components. I've done the work for both of us, in his honor, and I always will, even if I never see him again. I would say that I regret haranguing him, but those are my fondest memories.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, here are your components, as usual, and of the quality you are accustomed. I am pleased to report that my brother, Abnab, lives! By Leki's shining blade, I never thought I would see him again! I had worries about preparing a third shipment of components on my own, but the Scimitars of al-Babnab are reunited! #''Esteemed employer, it has been some time! It is I, Abnab, recently escaped from the clutches of the pirate scourge of Tamriel! I apologize for my absence. Luckily, the pirates had a use for my sword arm, and thought to have me serve as an enforcer. A story for another time, perhaps. As always, enjoy your components.'' #''I hope these components avail you, esteemed employer. I realized today that I never told you how I came to escape the pirate crew. Those men were deranged. They told me to kill for them or die, so I confiscated a blade from my captors and killed them, instead! I was like a hero from out of a Youkdan myth! I assure you, they were all villains.'' #''I'm afraid this shipment's component came with an extra price. Not for you, esteemed employer, but for myself and my brother. Ever since my time in captivity with the pirate crew, my blade has thirsted for blood. I provoke conflict as a matter of course. I cut a man down today, as he reached to lunge at my brother with his dagger. We fled.'' #''May these components avail you. My brother and I have fled the city, as the guards have not given up their pursuit. I have sworn never to draw my sword on a lesser man again. Sword Saints of old exercised similar control over their aggression.'' #''Another shipment for the esteemed employer! May it serve you well. My brother and I have returned to the wilderness, living off the land, and plundering wayward caves and abandoned spires where we can. We're fortunate that Tamriel is full of them. May fortune favor you, as it has done for me, my friend. It is good to be alive.'' #''It is good to be adventuring again, esteemed employer. We filled this shipment faster than usual--enjoy. There will be another for you, soon, but the caverns and hollows of Tamriel await!'' #''I hope you consider me enough of an ally to suffer a little pondering with your components. I cannot sleep, of late. As you may remember, I recently slew a man to save my brother's life. I am skilled with a blade, and done my heritage proud, but I lament having to kill anyone. I wonder what my Yokudan ancestors would think.'' #''Esteemed employer, I struggle to impart with words how good it feels to test my mettle against the beasts of the wilderness. Nothing to hold back, no guards to stop the fighting. Just a bundle of primal rage between me and your components. May this latest shipment avail you, my friend.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, it is I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab, who writes to you. I apologize for my brother's penned rambling in recent shipments. We do not mean to burden you with our troubles. I tell him that you are our honored employer, and not an emotional outlet. The next time he feels like sharing, I assure you, I'll share my fists with his face. #''Esteemed employer, this is Abnab. Ignore my brother's previous letter. I know that, were I in your position, I would appreciate being kept abreast of all goings-on regarding my employees. Thus, I provide detailed reports in my correspondence, along with the components, and will continue to do so.'' #''Esteemed employer, behold the latest shipment. All goes well, though terrible dreams plague me of late, wherein my surroundings are shrouded in mist, and beasts, dozens, perhaps hundreds of them, scuttle in the space just beyond my vision, hungering to devour me. The dream is relentless, and is the same every night. No more kwama eggs before sleep.'' #''Components on their way to you, esteemed employer. However, my unpleasant dreams continue. I've come to remember that they began when I slew a strange creature in an Ayleid ruin. It wielded a massive axe, but I was quicker, and its body dissolved before my eyes as I clove it in two. Perhaps it did not truly die. Perhaps it remains near me.'' #''Our work continues, unhindered, though my unpleasant dreams persist. I experienced a different one tonight. A man who identified himself as the Harvester offered me great power if I would kill a captive of his. He would trade my sword for a crushing bludgeon that would drink the souls of my enemies. Ezdab woke me before I could answer.'' #''I dreamed the dream again: A being called the Harvester offered me power in exchange for the murder of a man. The would-be victim, trapped in a claw-like cage, kneeled before me. When I refused, I felt the Harvester bristle, and I woke. Ezdab said I had left our cave for parts unknown during the night. I have never been a sleep walker.'' #by Ezdab Ezdab writes you to please forgive the recent ravings of my brother. He has been odd since his encounter with the creature in the Ayleid ruin. A Dunmer mage we met in our travels spoke in a broken accent that it must have been a minion of a Corner of the House of Troubles, whose death attracted the Corner's attention. I nodded as if I understood. #''As always, components of the highest quality for you, esteemed employer. They come all the sweeter with the fact that my brother and I slew a lich for them. Chased us out of the cave where we found it and half the length of the nearby stream before we realized our swords could cut it. We reduced it to lifeless bonemeal relatively quickly.'' #''Esteemed employer, you are of few people more worldly than I. Do you believe the legend of the Sword Saints of Yokuda? That they were caretakers of ancient sword techniques capable of rivaling the heretical power of eastern magic? To me, they are metaphors for the importance of sword skill, not beings with powers greater than other swordsmen.'' #''Esteemed employer, my brother and I stumbled upon a coven of witches, this day, and there are few things I despise more. I don't know from where witches derive their supernatural abilities, but they are abhorrent. Luckily, these seemed to be asleep. My brother and I stripped the cave of resources and slipped away. Enjoy.'' #''Esteemed employer, scholars may call me ignorant all they wish, but if the Sword Saints of Yokuda (called Ansei by those of greater intelligence and culture than I) could produce blades formed from nothing but spirit, then why in Oblivion would they carry steel of any kind? Preposterous. Ezdab and I nearly came to fisticuffs over it.'' #''Esteemed employer, I have sent you a package. It is full of the components of your dreams. Once again, I have sweat and fought and bled for them. Have you ever considered doing the same for me? I'm not bitter--but I can see through everything. And I do mean everything, like it's made of glass. Not malachite glass. Looking glass. It's terrifying.'' #''Is this how cat-folk see the world? Like looking into a bent mirror. Another package full of the things my brother and I collect. I hope you receive them intact--I can see straight through the container. At least, I believe that is what's happening. Brother Ezdab has been agitated with me of late. Are you agitated with me, as well?'' #''Ecstatic employer, I am writing to you from atop a pile of my own filth. But I didn't let that get in the way of work. The shipment is of the quality you are accustomed. My life has taken an interesting turn of late. I don't ever remembering being so free. I wonder if this is how a cliffracer feels, flying in the sky, as they do, so high.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab, apologize for my brother's recent correspondence. The usual shipment is included with this letter. Abnab is a light drinker, and only after he sent the last package did he stop to drunkenly mention that he has been writing to tell you of his stupor. I hope you will remain in business with us. #''My friend, my brother has already apologized for my recent letters, but he does not know the entire tale. I was'' to skooma. Some time ago, I met a Khajiit who was eager to part with his wares--he offered moon sugar at bargain price. Unfortunately, it was in a more-processed form. I hope we can continue to do business. #''Another shipment for you, esteemed employer. You must tire of this, but allow me to apologize again for my skooma-penned letters. I hope, though you must think less of me, that you feel you can still rely on me as your premier source for enchanting components. My ancestors would be ashamed of me, just as I am of myself.'' #''I am glad I found my calling as an enchantment specialist, I could not work in another field. I happened upon a professional chef in our travels this week and that Dunmer gourmet gave me a look of disgust that made me want to disappear. I was eating a kwama egg, lightly seasoned with moon sugar (my momentary skooma addiction led to a craving).'' #''May these components avail you! I continue to be surprised by the intolerance of my people against the enchanting I perform. There are magical elements to enchanting, but nothing so heretical as summoning a lich or absorbing another creature's essence. Enchanting is quantifiable, understandable. Given the chance, even Redguard can be strange.'' #''Esteemed employer, there are a hundred reasons why one should never step foot into the home of a mage who is widely known as mad. However, one fantastic reason to do so is that mages are a great source of enchanting components, especially when they've taken leave of their cave. Enjoy your components!'' #''Esteemed employer, I have never trusted eastern magic, but I have never truly been menaced by it. Until now. This past week, the mad mage whose home I visited without permission decided to visit mine. Ezdab was asleep and saw nothing. I thought it was the end, but the mage simply stood in my chambers. Staring.'' #''Esteemed employer, it has been some time since I invaded the home of that mad mage to pilfer some crafting components for you. The mage has taken to visiting my home in the evenings, though how he gains entry, I don't know. Every night, he stands next to my bed, watching. Brother Ezdab doesn't believe me, but brother Ezdab never sees him.'' #''I have managed to ship components to you despite great duress, esteemed employer. As you may remember, a mad mage has been hounding me, visiting my bed chambers nightly, doing nothing but gazing at me. I've never been more terrified in my life. I don't know what he wants. I don't even know his name. No one believes he exists. By Leki's blade!'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, it is I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab, handling the current shipment. I wanted to ensure everything was in order. Abnab has been indisposed as of late, and sleep-deprived for many days. He swears on Leki's blade that a "mad mage" haunts him late at night. I hope he hasn't returned to his skooma habit. #''My friend, you may remember that a mad mage has been sneaking into my bed chambers every night for some time. Ezdab finally glimpsed him. The old man was sitting in a corner, staring. Ezdab gave him all our components. The man accepted the satchel, and left out the front door. We have not seen him since. I wish I had thought to do that.'' #''Esteemed employer, I feel privileged to write you. You'll find the shipment intact, but I nearly lost my head! A duneripper the size of a carriage ambushed me, and I shattered my sword against its hide (though I must say I am proud to have struck first). I was forced to flee, and luckily had already ransacked the ruins that beast called home.'' #''Use well these components, my friend. I lost several swords finding them, and thought of my father, who would be incensed I had wasted good blades. "We are not like the Sword Saints of old," he said, "who could create Shehai—swords made of spirit." It was odd to me that my father believed Shehai were real. Perhaps he also had partaken in skooma.'' #''I worry that my brother Ezdab has been led astray by the metaphorical tales of the Sword Saints. His techniques contain extraneous moves he swears the Saints of old also utilized. The Saints also claimed to be able to forge swords out of "spirit energy," which is a claim a Bosmer tale would make. At any rate, may these components avail you.'' #''Your components, esteemed employer! And let it never be said that the undead give nothing back to society, especially when one has mashed them into bonemeal, freeing one to scour their dwellings for components!'' #''Esteemed employer, when walking with an Orc, never pass in front of him in the open. The fool may engage you in a footrace and then cross in front of you (thereby cheating) to win. They are a cunning people.'' #''Esteemed employer, what do you know of forest spirits? I believe I encountered one in an Ayleid ruin deep within Grahtwood. Whispered words I couldn't understand. Or I could have been hallucinating from malnourishment. I was at the end of a twenty-hour excursion. I left, in any event, as I already had the components you hold. No need to tempt fate.'' #''Visiting a community, even a small town or hamlet, works to break the cadence of daily treks through ruins. It's nice to live a while where the challenge is not to find a place to sleep without being consumed alive, but to find a lass one fancies and ask her for a dance. At any rate, I hope you are well, and may these components avail you.'' #''Behold the latest shipment! I must say that I outdid myself--I completed the package in a single excursion. Ezdab claims he has a nose for enchantment materials, but he doesn't have my sense of direction in the deeps of Tamriel. He enjoys jeering me for my (very reasonable) fear of the undead, but he can't find his way out of most linear caverns!'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, it is I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab. I hope this shipment is to your satisfaction. My brother has been infuriating of late. He's in a tavern right now, boasting to all about how much time and cost he saves for the business. There is never any mention of my contributions, my (far superior) skill with a blade. He believes he is so great. #''My friend, please ignore any backbiting my brother Ezdab may attempt on me in his letters to you. We have been feuding. He is a skilled enchanter and warrior, but he is not me. My father always said that none but the Sword Saints of old could rival my blade, and my sense of direction would make me a superior scout. He was correct on both counts!'' #''My friend, may this set of components avail you. I regret to inform you that my brother Ezdab is no longer with us. Rest assured this will not complicate our business relationship in the slightest.'' #''Esteemed employer, I now realize I was unclear in my last correspondence. My brother is very much alive, though he has taken his business elsewhere. He refuses to express the nature of his absence, and I find myself competing with him in scouring the land for runestones and their like. I'll do my best to weather this development.'' #''Esteemed employer, it is I, Abnab, with the latest shipment of components. I am afraid my brother continues to compete with me for resources, though I've managed to stay a pace ahead of him. I remain bewildered at his abandonment, as we have worked together all our lives. He shames me, and he shames our family.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, it is Ezdab who writes to you. I hope these components serve you well. You shall not be receiving a package from my brother Abnab this month, as he is indisposed. He has no components to give to you, at any rate--his skills cannot compare to my tremendous abilities. I have always known his arrogance would be his downfall, and today I proved it. #''I've completed another shipment for you, esteemed employer, though my brother has betrayed me, and works to undermine me. The bastard stole the last shipment I collected. I have challenged the ruffian to a duel, as only one of us is going to provide this service to you. Enjoy your components, and prepare for many more from me.'' #''I'm pleased to report my brother and I have resolved our differences. We dueled atop the highest desert dune we could find. Sparks from the crossing of our swords lit the night, and Ezdab matched me strike for strike until, with a final, gleaming slash, our blades shattered. No blood had been drawn, and there was nothing left to do but clasp hands.'' #''May these components avail you, my friend. I hope you've used what I've sent both often and well. The power of enchanting should never be underestimated! Give me a dozen ways to defeat an opponent, and I'll give you twice as many enchantments to turn the tide!'' #''Another shipment for you, esteemed employer. I have come to a realization today that I replace more swords than the average adventurer. Brother Ezdab tells me it is the way I use them: as doorstops, to fell trees, shave. But what does he know? Ezdab believes that the Dwarves tossed a hammer across a continent.'' #''Few weapons can match the elegant design of a good blade, and among blades, the scimitars of the Redguards stand as shining examples. The only possible improvement on such a weapon is an enchantment. You should try it. I doubt the spirit swords of the Sword Saints ever existed, but flaming scimitars do. I crafted one this morning.'' #''May these components avail you, friend! Let it never be said that a sword isn't worth sharpening. I lost a scimitar today, when I thrust it into the gnashing gears of a Dwarven construct. I don't lament it--even a masterfully crafted blade can be replaced. Fortunately for me, even a lethal Dwarven machine is susceptible to a Redguard blade!'' #''Hagravens can be dangerous opponents, but my brother and I have become quite adept at fogging their minds by striking them in the brow with our sword hilts. They can't light the cave on fire when they can't see straight, and they're much easier to slay that way. May these components avail you!'' #''Your enchanting skills should be quite formidable at this juncture, esteemed employer. Have you considered utilizing a crushing enhancement? Such enchantments can turn the sharpest blades into effective bludgeoning instruments. Properly applied, one can smash ebony armor with the knife from one's boot!'' #''Esteemed employer, my brother and I passed a Breton village under siege by creatures of angry, crimson skin. We skirted the edge of the commune, and the sounds of clashing metal, cries of death, and the smell of burning flesh gave us horrified pause. We moved on. My brother and I are not heroes; not everyone can be you, my friend.'' #''My brother and I were taking a shortcut in the city sewers (which were surprisingly unguarded) when we ran across a horde of crocodiles. Before today, I had never been in a city sewer before, nor had I seen a crocodile. Collecting for you certainly keeps life interesting. May these components avail you. They may be slightly odorous.'' #''The life of a component collector is a dangerous one, esteemed employer. As a Redguard swordsman, I regularly practice sword forms to ensure my skills are as sharpened as my blades. I've heard the Sword Saints of old practiced forms that could conjure gusts of wind, and allow them to take flight like birds. Why, then, did they ever build staircases?'' #''Esteemed employer, this will seem like just another shipment to you, but my brother and I count ourselves lucky to be able to deliver it. We were trapped on a small boat when we lost our oars to a vile horker that wanted nothing more than for us to die. We drifted for two whole days before reaching sight of land. Were that I could duel that beast.'' #''Enjoy this set of components, esteemed employer. I have taken up the chase for the vile horker that left my brother and myself stranded on a boat for days when it dragged our oars to the bottom of the sea. I can tell the flopping bastards apart by the dagger that I sank into my opponent's flank. I've tracked him to a frozen islet to the north of Skyrim.'' #''Esteemed employer, I remain in the north of Skyrim, hunting the horker that nearly killed me. Fear not, I shall ensure your shipments are uninterrupted, though enchanting components are difficult to come by out here. I spied the beast on an icy peak this morning, and will pursue. I despise it. I despise its beady, cowardly eyes.'' #''I gaze full upon that cursed horker, and it gazes back. It has proven unexpectedly agile, and has the fortitude of a hundred workhorses, but today, it has nowhere else to run. I have chased it from frozen tundra to glacial isle, on foot and by boat. It is time. May these components avail you, for I know not which of us will walk from this melee.'' #''Esteemed employer, I met the horker in combat. The sun hid from us as battle dawned, and only a grey gloom lit our skirmish. My scimitar sang as I drew it, eager for blood, and the bastard horker gnashed his teeth, narrowed his beady eyes. I fought like never before. And let me assure you--the horker's end was most disagreeable.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, please do not tell my brother, but when Abnab bragged to you about his defeat of "the horker from Oblivion" he brought the body home, and in his feverish delight, failed to notice that there was no dagger wound on its flank—the beast's only discerning mark. I think my brother slew the wrong horker. #''A Nord woman invited me to fisticuffs today. She was cheerful, and I assumed fisticuffs was slang for some jolly game until she punched my neck. I shoved a boot in her face lest I be laid low. We brawled. Afterward, my eyes were swollen, but I glimpsed her, and she smiled broadly, as blood streamed through her teeth and down her chin.'' #''More components for the esteemed employer! If, one day, my brother and I find the time, we would enjoy visiting you. You could tell him how he should stop wasting his time studying the Sword Saint myths. It's ruining his sword stances; his fighting style is full of useless flourishes and movements patterned after dubious manuals he's found.'' #''by Ezdab 'Another day, another shipment! It is I, Ezdab, brother of Abnab. Please ignore the rambling my brother must be heaping on you. I'm sure he's mentioned that he does not relish my studies of the Sword Saints, but I read voraciously. The greatest Sword Saint rose to prominence when he was fourteen years of age. I am already eighteen!'' #''May these components avail you. And may Leki avail my brother Ezdab, who will not stop filling his mind with the senseless drivel of the Sword Saint legends! In our latest excursion, we fought a harpy, as we do--repulsive creatures--and he swung a circular blow that took the harpy's head and nearly shaved my ear! He's going to get us killed.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, please accept these components. Accept them as I wish my brother Abnab would accept me. I'm sure you recall that he abhors the research I conduct on Sword Saint techniques. He calls the idea of the Sword Saints a flight of fancy, that it pollutes my sword technique. But I match him in our duels, with any blade. #''Another set of components for the employer! I wish you could meet with my brother Ezdab for he will not listen to reason from me. He could become the greatest swordsman I've met, if he would adhere to Redguard technique and forget the rubbish from the Yokudan Sword Saint manuals. They are ancient, misunderstood, and metaphorical in nature!'' #''My brother and I have finally settled our dispute, and will trouble you about it no longer. Fear not, for it did not hinder our collecting in the slightest. So eager were we to prove the other's sword skills inferior that we became like a single, whirling Dwemer of destruction. And I was the victor. Thirty slain beasts to my brother's twenty-eight.'' #by Ezdab Components for the honored employer! We are well, brother Abnab especially, gloating as he has been about (what he calls) his Redguard sword style triumphing over the wasteful flourishes of my techniques, which are informed by Yokudan Sword Saint manuals. I will never tell him, but I let him win. I'd like to think a Sword Saint would do the same. #''A group of bandits wanted me to collect components for them in an Alik'ran cavern today, and bring for them a child who had entered to escape them. I gutted them before returning the child to his nearby village. I was once too fearful to help a village fight the Daedra. I swore it would never happen again. May these components avail you.'' #by Ezdab Honored employer, I do not understand why my brother Abnab enjoys making trouble for us so. He may have boasted to you about it already, but he recently slew a group of bandits who had kidnapped a child from a Breton village. May these components avail you, for it may be a while before we can send again. Word has it the bandits seek vengeance. #''Esteemed employer, the inn where we slept tonight was owned and run by a bandit gang--the same bandits who want me dead! The fools snuck into our room in the night, but we were already on the rooftop. It was a long way down. For them.'' #''Esteemed employer, I sometimes wonder if Nocturnal manipulates fate just to amuse herself. I'm sure you recall the bandit gang that declared war on me recently, and that I tossed about a half dozen of them off of the roof of their own inn. I expected I would need to flee, but the gang's leader, Gabryel Hoger, offered me a job!'' #''Esteemed employer, I don't want you to think that, though my brother and I have accepted a gracious offer from a second employer, that the quality of your shipments will be affected in any way. We are committed to serving you as we have always been! May these components avail you.'' #''I've found that there is nothing more useful to an adventurer than preparedness. And nothing helps that better than enchantments. Just this afternoon, I burned an impeding spider's web with a firey axe, stared straight through a lich's flame from behind my frosty helm, and smashed a skeleton to bits with the crushing edge of my knife.'' #''Ezdab leaves his Yokudan texts aground after long nights of studying Sword Saint drivel, and today I happened upon an entry about the ancient welwa. It appears that welwa were myths even to ancient Yokuda, with the jaws of a bear, and the charging strength of a boar. It's a shame when beasts go extinct, but I'm glad not to meet welwa today.'' #''Components for you, esteemed employer! I could have lost a foot to a guar today, were it not for the strengthening spell that gave my leather boots strength like steel! Never forget to enchant from head to toe if you can afford it, my friend, and may these components go a long way towards that.'' #''Most adventurers treat Dwemer facilities as natural features of the Tamrielic landscape. After all, they've always been there, and many remain unclaimed, full of traps and mechanized death as they are. But I am quietly staggered when I stop to fathom how such a vast and mighty people could simply vanish and leave so much behind.'' #''My brother Ezdab perhaps had too much to drink last night, for he swore from Alik'r to Skyrim that he had formed a Shehai, a spirit sword, like the Sword Saints of old. I asked him how. He said, matter of factly, "Through sheer force of will." I had to threaten to exile him from the family before he agreed to wear a sword for today's excursion.'' #''An angered guar makes sounds like a pair of tortured scamps inside a rolling barrel. Ezdab swears he does not know where it came from, but I was caught swordless as we made camp. I have never run so fast nor far in my life. There are more dangerous beasts that stalk Tamriel, but the gaping maw of a guar's mouth is a thing out of nightmare.'' #''Let it never be said that a good sword never breaks. Today, I braced a one-of-a-kind, Yokudan-forged scimitar against a descending Dwemer door. It shattered in moments, but had I not offered it, I would have lost my brother and our scouting husky. Dwemer tombs and their damned secrets. May these components avail you.'' #''Enclosed are your enchanting components, esteemed employer. I hope you find them useful.'' Appearances * Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Hirelings